Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale (voiced by Christel Khalil)' '''is one of the five main characters from the TV series, ''W.I.T.C.H. She seems to be a stereotypical girl of the kind whose interest is seeming worthy of both love and envy. However, her character develops much in other directions as the story goes on. She can manipulate earth, stone, metal, wood and speaks with the Earth, making plants and flowers grow big and tall, can move objects with her mind (psychokinesis), and can sometimes experience prophetic visions from the earth. Appearance Cornelia is 14 years old, and the second oldest W.I.T.C.H.-girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are sky blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long purple skirt that is opened at the side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders, as well as her hands, and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Powers Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first she thought her powers are lame only consisting on making plants grow to giant sizes and altering their shape but she discovers her powers were much more: learning to create earthquakes, levitate and throw large slabs/chunks of rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control. (In the comics and in the tv show she could be flying and lift rocks out of the ground.) During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to her power of Earth she also had the power over wishes; when she wished for something she got it, like a clean room. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Cornelia possesses:: *Geokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone. *Trichokinesis: the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *Chlorokinesis: the abiity to control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure *Use plant vines as prehensile weapons *Fire bolts of green energy from her hands *Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, and crystal *Produce a destructive pulse of earth power from her body *Create earthquakes and tremors *Create trenches in the ground *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw large rocks *Green-Speaking powers (communication with vegetation) *Manipulate metal *Wield telekenetic powers *Grant her own wishes, like a clean room *Materialize whatever her heart desires *Hold telekinetic barriers *Cut through earth-related objects like boulders with her fingertips *Near-immortality Cornelia's Guardian-Status Abilities: *Flight *Teletransportation *Glamouring Trivia *She is in the same class as Will. *Her favorite school subject is history. *Her favorite colour is Lime Green (although in the tv series in episode 17 'Mogriffs' it was depicted by Elyon that Gold is her favorite colour). *Her hobby is ice skating. *She likes succeeding in a competition, a good grade in a test, and a perfect ensemble. *She hates affairs of the heart, jealous ice skating students, and getting hurt before a competition. *She absolutely hates her little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. *She likes music that has smart lyrics. Karmilla and Cobalt Blue are OK, but not her first choices. She also listens to classical music. *Cornelia is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius *Her birthday is May 10th, 1991 Gallery Cornelia_(5).jpg CandC_witch.jpg CGf.jpg Happy Birthday Will (11).jpg Happy Birthday Will (12).jpg N is for Narcissist.jpg Parent's Night (3).jpg Parent's Night (19).jpg WITCH_GANG.jpg The Ghost of Elyon.jpg E is for Enemy.jpg the battle of meridian plains.jpg The Final Battle (3).jpg C is for Changes (10).jpg It Begins (5).jpg It Resumes (1).jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:French characters Category:Disney Sidekicks